Beauty From Dust
by Gleechumber
Summary: What happened to Keith and Our Jane when their own father sold them? Written from Jane's point of view.
1. Prologue Clouded Memories

Everyone knows what happened to Heaven, Tom and Fanny after Pa sold all of them. But Keith and Our Jane are seldom mentioned. This is what I think happened to them after they were taken from the cabin. This is written from Jane's point of view.  
  
  
Prologue- Clouded Memories  
  
To begin my story, I feel the need to explain the things I do and do not remember from my very early childhood. I know I was loved, by my siblings if not my original parents, and I know that my sisters and brothers did the best they could to see I was looked after well.  
  
I don't remember much from the cabin days, not as much as Keith. But then, he was older than me so that's only to be expected.  
  
I do remember Heaven though, more clearly than anything else. She was just like a mother to us, more so than Sarah. My memories of Sarah and Pa are quite cloudy, I suppose that's because Pa was never there and Sarah eventually left. Never the most ideal parents to have. Heaven and Tom were the ideal siblings though. Fanny, from what I remember was always whining, or shouting at Heaven.  
  
I remember the cold, the illnesses I always got, the hunger, the tears...  
  
I remember Sundays. I loved those days, because we got to go to church, to sing, with that nice lady. She always wore such pretty clothes, had such perfect hair. At the time, I was so young that I didn't even understand who she was. I know now, she was Heaven and Tom's teacher. I wish I could find her and speak to her now, just to thank her for the little bits of happiness and contentment she brought into our otherwise dull, grey lives.  
  
That's not to say my childhood was boring- we had many fun times, playing in the summer. But sometimes a loving family still can't give you everything you want. And sometimes what you think is the end of the world, can turn into something beautiful and wonderful. It all depends on how you percieve it. 


	2. Chapter One Exchanging Old For New

Sorry this chapter is very short. They will get longer as Jane grows older and remembers more!  
  
  
Chapter One- Exchanging Old For New   
  
I remember the last day in the cabin more clearly than any other moment of my early childhood. They do say that painful memories are more difficult to forget, and that of course, is true. For me at least.  
  
It was all fine at first- well, about as fine as it ever got in the cabin. We had all eaten for a change, when Pa burst in and he actually looked more happy than I had ever seen him. Not that I saw him that often. He cuddled Fanny, like he always did. He exchanged a few harsh words with Heaven, and spoke to Tom. Keith and I were ignored. He didn't even give us a single glance.  
  
Then there was a knock on the cabin door. A middle aged couple came in, dressed in the richest looking clothes I'd ever seen. They both seemed disgusted by the state of our 'home' but were trying not to show it. The man stayed quiet, whilst his wife did all the talking. Instead of talking to Pa, she directly addressed Heaven. Thinking over things, I found this a little strange. But I suppose Pa must have told them that Heaven was much more of a mother to us all. Still, he had probably sugar-coated everything to make it seem like he was not there for a good reason, when most of the time that wasn't true.  
  
I was crying, because I didn't fully realise what was happening. I was young and scared. And because I cried, Keith cried. He was almost like part of me. I don't remember a time in my childhood when I was upset that Keith wasn't there.  
  
"They are both so lovely." The woman was saying to her husband. "The girl is beautiful. And the boy is very handsome... look at his gorgeous curly hair. I know you want a son, darling, but I want a daughter. Couldn't we have them both?"  
  
It started to dawn on my childish mind, that I was going to be taken away. Either that, or Keith was.  
  
"Well," the man was saying, "I suppose we can afford to take both, and they are so young. It would be hard on them to split them up. Things might be easier for everyone if we take them both?" He turned to Pa. "What do you say, Casteel?"  
  
"Suits me fine." Pa said. "Take them."   
  
I watched, with big scared eyes, as the man calmly handed over some money to Pa. I was too young to know how much, or thew value of it, but I know it must have been a lot, for when I think hard enough, I still see the greedy, happy look in Pa's eyes as he quickly took the money from the man. I know he had never looked at Keith or I as happily as he gazed at that money.  
  
Heaven was shouting, at Pa, at the couple. I don't know what, but she was angry, scared. I know she really loved us, and that's one good thing I continue to cling to still.  
  
The man picked Keith up, who by that time was just quietly snivelling, and the woman grabbed my hand. She was trying to reassure Heaven that it would be alright, it was for the best.  
  
Pa held Heaven still whilst we were taken outside to the grand car that was waiting.  
  
"I'll write to you darling! It'll be OK!" The woman shouted back to Heaven.  
  
Then the car departed, and Keith and I were swept away from everything normal that we knew. And off we went to the better future which awaited us. 


End file.
